


Sleepless Nights

by Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi



Category: NCIS
Genre: Multi, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi/pseuds/Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi
Summary: Sometimes, all you need after a sleepless night is some tlc. Abby's POV





	Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> More Polyamorous Gibbs/Jenny/Abby. Had this idea because I couldn’t sleep last night. Enjoy!

The numbers on the clock glared back at her in neon red. She’d been trying to sleep ever since she’d gotten home at ten; it had been a long, grueling day at work, and even though she loved her job, she was exhausted. But now, it was just after two a.m., and the prospect of getting sleep wasn’t looking promising. Abby frowned, staring at the wall.

She was familiar with all-nighters but that was more on the weekends. She had trouble sleeping as it was; maybe it was all the caffeine she drank. She’d taken to drinking decaf sometimes during the week to help with her sleep schedule, but even that seemed to do nothing. She let out a sigh, moving onto her back to stare at the ceiling, making out shapes in the darkness.

By the time six a.m. rolls around, she’s counted down from 500 twice and tried counting sheep at _least_ three times. Light filters in through her curtains, and she sighs as she gets off her bed. She's been up for 24 hours. At least a shower would help.

* * *

 

It's eight p.m. and she was beyond exhausted. The case was finally closed, and all she wanted to do was sleep. And yet, she had to finish the paperwork. The words blurred on the screen, and a headache started to form at the base of her skull; whether it was from too much Caf-Pow or lack of sleep, she didn’t know, but her head was throbbing. 

“Abbs?”

She blinked, staring up at Gibbs standing in the doorway of her office, “Gibbs? How long have you been standing there?”

“A couple minutes. You ok?”

“Headache,” she replied as way of an explanation.

“All day,” he questioned, walking in and leaning against the desk.

She sighed. _Of course he’d notice_.

“First my hot water stopped working and then my car wouldn't start so I had to take the bus, but then it broke down so we had to wait for another one. When I finally got here I had to fix Major Mass Spec and now I have this report to finish, and all I want to do is sleep.”

She let out a low hum of appreciation as he pressed a kiss to her forehead, “Sounds like you need a night in.”

“Mhmm,” she agreed.

“Come on,” he muttered, taking her jacket off the rack and helping her with it, “Let's get you to bed.”

“But the report –”

“Can wait until the morning.”

* * *

 

She's been up for over 36 hours.

She took his arm and snuggled into him as they walked to his car. The wind nipped at her face, the cool air of spring growing chillier at night. Once they were safely inside his car, she sighed contently, resting her head against the back of the seat. He placed his hand on her thigh, squeezing reassuringly. The car hummed to life, and they started towards their destination.

* * *

 

She managed to get out of the car and into his house without much of a problem, but the stairs stood imposing in the semi-darkness. His hand came to rest against her lower back. 

“I can carry you, Abbs.”

She smiled at the offer, “I’m not too tired that I can’t walk up a few stairs, Gibbs.”

* * *

 

His bed was beyond comfortable, and she yawned despite herself as she sunk into it. She felt his hands on her, undressing her, and she wanted to help, but she was so  _tired_. He chuckled softly, shaking his head gently. 

“I've got you, Abbs. Just relax.”

Her eyes closed as she relaxed further into the soft pillow below her. He worked one boot off and then the other, setting them aside before moving to her thigh-highs; he pulled at them, rolling them down her legs slowly, and placed them beside her boots. He rubbed his fingers into the arch of her right foot, massaging gently before doing the same to her left.

“Gibbs,” she whimpered softly, opening her eyes to watch him.

“Shhh,” he reassured her, “It's alright, baby. I’ve got you.” 

He moved upwards, pulling at the zipper on her skirt, sliding it down her legs and off, presumably to be put with the rest of her discarded clothing; he pressed a gentle kiss to her hip and then moved on. She was struggling to stay awake, wanting to watch him, but her eyes were so heavy. His hands moved to the hem of her shirt, and she closed her eyes again. And she faded into blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

 

When she comes to, light is slowly filtering through the curtains. She's dressed in one of Gibbs' old NIS shirts. He's sleeping on her left side, dressed in boxers and another one of his NIS shirts; the man really did have a lot. She looks to her right, expecting nothing, but she's pleasantly surprised to see Jen sleeping soundly beside her. The redhead was supposed to be in Europe until next week.  

She sat up, looking over Gibbs to see the clock. It's unplugged from the wall, off. She smiled despite herself. _Only Gibbs_.

“Hey.”

She turns towards Jen's voice as she lied back on the bed.

“Hey. You're here early.”

Jen smiled softly, reaching out to stroke her cheek, “Mhmm. Conference ran short. I took the first plane out. Got back around midnight.”

“I'm glad,” she replied.

“Me too.”

“Can we go back to sleep?”

The redhead chuckled softly, “Yes. As long as you want. Jethro said you had a rough day yesterday.”

“I'll tell you about it later.”

“Alright, baby,” Jen replied, pressing a kiss to her forehead, “Sleep now.”

She closed her eyes and fell back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't forget to review! They make me happy!


End file.
